


Stake Your Claim on Me by Helens78 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Genital Torture, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Posessive Behavior, Telepathy, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: A lazy afternoon of pain and pleasure gives Charles a glimpse of something hidden in Erik's mind. Going after it brings something new out into the open.





	Stake Your Claim on Me by Helens78 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stake Your Claim On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216496) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011. Thanks to Paraka for hosting.

**Title** : Stake Your Claim on Me  
 **Author** : Helens78  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : X-men First Class  
 **Character** : Erik/Charles  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : A lazy afternoon of pain and pleasure gives Charles a glimpse of something hidden in Erik's mind. Going after it brings something new out into the open.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/216496?view_adult=true)  
**Length** 0:15:06  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Stake%20Your%20Claim%20on%20Me%20by%20Helens78.mp3)


End file.
